


The Hamada Twins

by CyanideAlchemist



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAlchemist/pseuds/CyanideAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw an image on Tumblr and thought it would be funny to write a fanfic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hamada Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another fanfic based on a Tumblr image! It is a Hidashi (nothing explicit, anyway), you're warned. LOL I hope you enjoy! :D

"Oh my god, Hiro. You HAVE to look at this." said the twin behind his back.

The older one rolled his eyes in annoyance before asking in response.

"What did you find this time?"

"It's a legit model of a time machine! I can finally get rid of you when we were born!" Ryou laughed his ass off seeing the face his brother made.

"That's not funny, you know? Tadashi would be very mad at you for it" he smiled smugly.

The other just made a disgusted expression.

"I was just joking, no need to remind me" he shivered "Trust me, no one wants to remember their older brothers are together."

"But you have already promised to not say anything" Hiro kept the smile on his face as he left the chair and sat next to his twin.

They looked at each others eyes for a couple of minutes until the younger said:

"I'm still better than you."

"No you're not. You're the youngest"

"By twenty five seconds!"

"You're still younger." Hiro stood and turned to his desk but stopped to add "And more stupid." he sat in his chair again.

Facing the computer, the older twin could feel the pout in his brother's face.

"I didn't even got to tell you what I really found" he said just in time when Tadashi entered the bedroom.

"What did you find, Ryou?" he said kindly smiling.

The twins turned in his direction at the same time. One smiling happy and the other a little bit surprised.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home 'till somewhere between midnight.” said Hiro.

“I just finished early” he smiled.

Ryou stood up and hugged his brother. When his twin glared at him, he drew his tongue in his direction. 

"I found the best place where I can get my major in music! It has the best musicians and the best music rooms and the best instruments and the best everything! I'm going to apply for it..."suddenly his enthusiasm failed.

He still hadn't let go of Tadashi and Hiro got instantly concerned after seeing his completely exited twin get depressed over seemingly nothing at all. The oldest of the three just patted Ryou's head and asked, guessing what was wrong.

"Where is it?"

"In the other side of the country" was the weak answer.

Hiro sighed and went to hug the other. 

"I'm going with you, if you want" he smiled and added, glaring funnily at Tadashi "There are robot fights everywhere anyway"

The tallest boy returned the glare and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going with him. If you are, you're just going to get in trouble. And I doubt Ryou would be able to get you out of it. If you go, I'm going too."

Ryou undid the embrace and looked at both his older brothers.

"No! You don't have to! Tadashi,” he turned to the named one "You are on the SFIT, you can’t! And Hiro," he turned to his twin now "Tadashi's right. I can’t get you out of whatever trouble you'd get yourself into. I'm sorry" he laughed.

Hiro kept complaining.

"But you can’t go alone, you're so innocent. Who knows what they're going to do to you there” he panicked.

The other two just laughed.

"I'm not going. That's it" 

Tadashi and Hiro looked at him in disbelieve. 

"But you already said you're gonna apply for it" said the twin.

"And you just said why I can’t. I'm not going alone."

 

Since the start of middle school, Ryou Hamada had shown a lot of interest in music. Like his twin, he was a genius in every kind of science and had graduated from high school at the young age of thirteen; but, unlike his brother, his real passion relied in music and literature. He could go hours just reading a book and not paying attention to anything until the end or listening to an amazing piece of piano on his mp3. He got a guitar for his ninth birthday and now mastered it amazingly. Just like the violin, the piano, the drums and the flute. Sadly, he had no real talent in writing, but with how well he played all those instruments he had a lot of money from playing in the streets and on the Lucky Cat cafe and could buy any book he wanted. 

He and his brother, Hiro, were identical twins and just like any other pair of twins they had similarities and differences. One of their similarities, leaving out their awesome talent for science and face, was their sexual preferences. They were both attracted to men. And they liked and disliked the same foods, flavours and drinks. 

Speaking of differences, there is their personalities. Hiro, like the middle brother, was the problematic one. And Ryou, like the younger one, was the spoiled and cute child everyone loved. This was one of the few things that told them apart without having to ask. 

Again, unlike his twin, Ryou wanted, and dreamed, of becoming a real professional in his favourite field: Music. So he had been looking for universities and institutes all over the country and even some out of it. And one of them was the Musical Institute of New Yosaka*. The only problem? He had never been alone anywhere. 

Hiro had the tendency to slip out of home to go bot fighting. That was his way of making money. And Ryou never joined. Not because Hiro didn't ask or because he wasn't interested. It was more a thing of security, so he always stayed. 

And Tadashi was always home. If he wasn't, he was in the university or chasing Hiro wherever the little bastard went bot fighting.

So, to say the least, he was a bit scared of going to the other corner of the country, even if it was to fulfil his dream. 

 

“Well, actually the only thing you need to do is buy an apartment near the institute and make a friend first thing when you get there” said Tadashi trying to cheer him up.

Both twins glared at him and Ryou talked.

“How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don’t know how to make friends, you fool” he smiled bitterly.

“It’s not that hard, you’ll see. Just approach the person you think will be awesome to talk to and say hi.” said Hiro.

The youngest boy thought for a moment.

“I think so…”

“Amazing! We’re telling Aunt Cass”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should say why Hiro's twin name's Ryou. I wasn't really sure about it, I wanted a short and of simple pronunciation name that somehow matched Hiro 'cause Twins, ya know? xD And it wasn't the first one that crossed my mind -I changed it like 6 times actually- but it was the one I liked the most.   
> Like most of my fics -although not everyone-, it is a one shot not entirely complete that I'll maybe continue if that inspiration lightning reaches my mind again sometime. I apologize if it was too short, or if it gave you a sensation of dissatisfaction or something along those lines.   
> If there's some grammar mistakes or whatever, please tell me. I'm not a native english speaker :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
